The Sister Slayers
by LightningWriter12
Summary: Briar Winters is the Slayer, the one to defeat the vampires and demons that hide in the darkness. What starts out as a mission, becomes her life as she vows to protect her family at all costs, even though she has failed before. M for violence. R&R! 3!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: For uses of making this story better done chronologically, and for it to make more sense compoaring the two book/tv show, I will be using the end of Season Two of Buffy The Vampire Slayer, and Anne, as happening in the year 2003

_**Chapter 1**_

Solihull, England: August 21st, 1994

A young-looking woman with short, black hair and all knowing grey ees stood before a decrepit mansion, watching play on the grounds. She looked once more at the rickety sign on the ivy-colored gate. "Saint Dymphna's School for the Special Child," the sign said in spindly old-fashioned letters.

"This is the place," the woman whispered to herself. She turned back towards the children playing in front of the grim manor, her eyes searching for one in particular. As her eyes drifted, they came upon a brilliant orange-red and balck splotch sitting under a willow tree. The woman smiled as she watched the nine-year-old red headed girl with black streaks read a book under the willow, watching the stream flow in front of her, and the little disturbances the falling willow leaves made. The woman made a choice that would change the future then and there. She picked up her bags and walked down the dirt road to the school, where her new jobs awaited.

Briar Winters sat in front of the willow tree, reading her newest favorite novel. It was called "Maximum Ride," and it was an American novel she had saved up her allowance for months to buy. Briar sighed and closed her book. _If only I could have wings and fly,_ Briar though, as she watched the water gurgle over the rocks in the stream in front of her. _Maybe then I could get away from here and… I don't know what. Maybe I could be the heroine of my own story._

Briar closed her eyes and imagined flying. The breeze in her face, wind ruffling her feathers, moving her wings up and down, up and down, up and down, up and down. Before she could imagine where she would land and who she would become, a bell rang, disrupting her wonderful vision.

"Children," Mrs. Milligren chimed in her high-pitched, happy-go-lucky tone. "Come inside! I have someone I want you to meet!" Briar rolled her eyes as she stood up and brushed the dirt off her pants. She grabbed her book and ran from the tree and the stream in her bare feet, jumping over rocks and logs that blocked her path. She arrived at the door, not even out of breath, and went carefully into the Hall and sat in her designated seat near the back, waiting for the rest of the students to arrive from their myriad of places around the house. She was rewarded five minutes later by a rush of out-of-breath, laughing children, who all fell silent when they saw that she was already there.

Murmurs of "freak" and "weirdo" fell upon Briar's ears and tears gathered in her eyes, but did not fall, as she looked down to the ground. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw most of the kids sit down and one student come in softly, hiding from the rest before finding her seat in the front. Briar smiled, knowing that her only friend had made it alright. She waited for the rest to sit in their seats and for Mrs. Milligren to start talking.

"Now children," Mrs. Milligren said in her sickly-sweetvoice as she paced in front of her students, her voluptuous body shaking like jello with every step. "I have a very special person for you all to meet. This is Ms. Cynthia Adelié. She's coming to our humble establishment to be our new 'keeper of books'-"

"I think the more modern term would be librarian," Ms. Adelie said as she took a step to stand next to Mrs. Milligren.

"Yes," Mrs. Milligren said, her eyes narrowing, her lips pursing, and her face starting to turn a scarlet that did not look good with her hot pink outfit. "Librarian. Ms. Adelie will also substitute for any teacher that is sick, off, or has some sort of emergency. Ms. Adelié?"

"Of course, Mrs. Milligren," Ms. Adelié said, smiling amiably, though Briar swore that she could see sadness in her eyes. "I'm Ms. Adelié, your new librarian. If you need help, may come to me. The doors of the library will always be open to those who need it." Ms. Adelié's ees roved over the students before coming to a stop on Briar. Briar averted her eyes downward, unused to the good type of attention that Ms. Adelié was giving her.

"Now why don't we all make Ms. Adelié feel welcome in our wonderful little school. Why don't you, Ms. Adelié, choose a student and the student can tell you their name and their favorite saint." Mrs. Milligren said, a simpering smile covering her face. Briar shuddered as she looked downwards once more. "I'll show you. Britney, why don't you go first?" Mrs. MIlligren asked the star pupil, suck-up, and snob of the school: her personal favorite student. Britney flipped her long, fake blonde hair and stood up.

"I'm Britney King, the head prefect of the Second Years," Britney said, playing up to Mrs. Milligren, who thought that she should be proud of that stupid title. _And I,_ Briar thought grimly, _am, unfortunately, on of those Second Years she is head prefect of._ "And I absolutely **adore** Saint Dymphna!" Mrs. Milligren smiled and clapped her hands together, glad that her favorite student liked the school's Patron Saint the best. Ms. Adelié simply tilted her head to the side and half-smiled mysteriously.

"Why?" was all she asked. Britney 's mouth dropped to the floor. She picked it up a minute later and her eyes narrowed dangerously. _Uh-oh, _Briar thought. _You just angered the head Dragon, Ms. Adelié. I'd definitely watch your back if I were you. _

"What did you say?" Britney asked, her teeth clenched.

"Why do you like Saint Dymphna?" Ms. Adelié asked, a small smile crossing her face at Britney's reaction.

"She's who the school is named after." Britney said, rolling her eyes. "Silly!" Briar stifled a giggle as Ms. Adelié rolled her eyes and turned to another person.

"And you?" She asked turning to a black haired girl with a nose ring and a ring in her eyebrow. The girl rolled her eyes and stood, blowing a pink bubble with her bubblegum before allowing it to pop.

"I'm Maria Turncoat," the girl said. "And I like Saint Peter."

"Why?" Ms. Adelié prompted again. The girl rolled her eyes again and shrugged.

"I dunno." Maria drawled. "He fished, he has a cathedral in London, he was friends with the Lord's son." Briar sighed, and Ms. Adelié did so as well. She turned to the next person and Maria sat down, crossing her legs, leaning back in her chair, and blowing another pink bubble.

"What about you?" Ms. Adelié asked a brown-haired, rotund girl in the second row.

"M-me?" The girl stammered as she stood, a blush coming to her tan face. Ms. Adelié nodded, still smiling. "I-I'm T-tarragon C-cook." Briar smiled as her only friend braced her worst fear: attention. "A-and I like M-mary Magdalen."

"That's not a saint, retard." Britney yelled and Britney's clique immediately started tittering.

"She knows that!" Briar heard someone say, and it took a moment for her to recognize the voice as her own. "I mean, Mary Magdalen is a good choice. She was the backbone of our Lord Chirst and his friends. She doesn't get half the credit she deserves, even if she wasn't technically titled as a saint." By this time, Briar was standing, though a slight blush was on her face, and everyone was silent. Tarragon smiled shyly in thanks at Briar as she slumped down in her seat and Briar smiled a bit back at her and nodded to her.

"That's enough Miss. Winters." Mrs. Milligren said, a frown marring her features as she glared at the school's charity case and resident trouble maker. "Sit down and we shall be talking about this later." Briar nodded complacently, though underneath her mask of complacence, she was bubbling with annoyance and anger. She started to sit when Ms. Adelié cut in.

"Wait, Mrs. Milligren," She said. "She is right. Mary Magdalen was often told as having… slept around, but that's not how historians say it happened." Mrs. Milligren glared at Ms. Adelié momentarily, before returning to her perfect mask.

"Right, Ms. Adelié." She said, hissing through her teeth. "We at Saint Dymphna's knew that, of course." Ms. Adelié smiled.

"Of course." She said, bowing her head complacently. Briar slid down in her seat. "Wait, you, the one that spoke out. Miss – "

"Winters." Briar said, standing again, her eyes meeting Ms. Adelié's. "Briar Kylie Nerissa Winters."

"Given name, Winters." Mrs. Milligren barked. Briar glared at her.

"Briar Kylie Nerissa Winters." Mrs. Milligren glared at her and was opening her mouth to retort when Ms. Adelié cut in.

"Briar," she asked, flashing a genuine smile in Briar's direction. "Who is you favorite saint?" Briar lifted her head up.

"Jean d'Arc." Briar said. Britney and her friends started snickering again.

"She's not a saint either." Britney said, guffaws coming out of her mouth. "Loser." She stage-whispered. Briar glared at her, her face turning red, and was about to retort when Ms. Adelié cut in.

"Actually," Ms. Adelié said. "Jean d'Arc, or Joan of Arc is known as the Patron Saint of France, service women, and virgins. A good choice, Briar. Why did you choose her?" Briar smiled.

"She had a dream," Briar said. "She had a dream and she followed it. She loved her country and her dream. She was even willing to give up her life for them." Everyone stared at Briar as she stood tall, her chest out, and her head up, proud of her choice. Ms. Adelié smiled genuinely at Briar.

"Good reason," She said. "Come to my office sometime. I have some excellent books on Joan of Arc that might interest you."

"Thank you Ms. Adelié." Briar said, bowing before sitting back down, a half smile upon her face. Britney fumed at the attention the little 'freak' got instead of her and you could almost see the smoke coing out of an irate Mrs. Milligren's ears.

"Anyway," Mrs. Milligren ground out, her teeth gritted in anger. "Let's all make sure to give Ms. Adelié a **warm** welcome and make her feel right at home in our wonderful establishment." She smiled fakely at Ms. Adelié before turning on the students and glaring at one orange-red and black haired girl in particular. "You are all dismissed," she yelled. "Now get out of my sight!"

The Next Morning

Briar closed her eyes and took a deep breath before knocking on the door of the library. A ruckus was heard within and footsteps echoed towards the door. The door was opened to Ms. Adelié's smiling face, though her hair was in a bigger disarray than it had been yesterday when Briar first saw her.

"You know you don't need to knock to come in, Briar." Ms Adelié said as she ushered Briar into the library. Briar shrugged her shoulders.

"The last librarian made us knock, Ms. Adelié." She stated, though she left out the strange feeling she had had that she needed to knock on the door; that what Ms. Adelié was doing wasn't her business... yet. Ms Adelié inspected Briar for a moment before nodding, accepting the explanation.

"Fine, but you don't need to do it ever again." Ms. Adelié said, smilingly. "And you can call me Cynthia, if you want." Briar raised her eyebrow and looked at her questioningly.

"Ok... You can call me Lee, if you so choose. It's short for Kylie, one of my self-bestowed middle names." Briar said. Then, tilting her head to the side, she assessed Ms... Cynthia momentarily. "May I call you Thia?" She asked. Cynthia smiled.

"If you so desire." She said with a smile on her face and in her tone. "Now Lee, i asked you to come here for an important reason."

"Okay," Lee said slowly. "I thought you told me to come here for the books." She stayed silent for a moment, thinking, before sitting down on top of one of the library tables. "So why's the why?" Lee asked, curiously, unknowingly leaning towards the knowledge that avoided her. Thia smiled once more.

"First, I must tell you a story and I need you to trust me and listen to the whole tale." Thia said, before sitting on the table next to Lee. Lee stared at Thia for a moment, unused to a teacher who had such a free personality. She slowly nodded and Thia started her tale. "There are vampires and demons that walk this Earth, just as there are witches, werewolves, and countless other magical, and mythical, beings. Once, long ago, before such things as Strategic Warfare and Politics were invented, the vampires and demons ruled and terrorized the humans, witches, werewolves, and the rest. One witch, a Gypsy or Romany, finally decided to put an end to the reign of terror. She summoned a now-extinct demon, that was one of the few good species ever in existence. She campaigned among her people for a test subject: someone who was willing to risk and give up their life for their people. Eventually, she found one girl, just around 15, who was willing to do the job. Her name was Luminita Mirga and she was the witch's niece. The witch, an elderly woman named Cici Kalderash, succeeded in her endeavors. She managed to place the demon inside her own niece, melding her niece into a creature that had never before been seen on the planet. The demon allowed Luminita to become stronger, smarter, more cunning, more imaginative, more confident, and altogether more powerful, and potentially destructive, than the average human being. This demon, anchored to Luminita's very soul, would pass on to the next girl, who would be Luminita's incarnate, and the next girl would take over the job Luminita was given by Cici. The job to fight the darkness that tried to encroach the world and to keep all beings free from it."

"Cici, after watching Luminita for a while, decided that someone must watch the girls and make sure she did her job correctly. This is how the Watchers started. Cici and a few other Romany individuals who applied for the job, trained and worked with Luminita and made sure she was alright. When Luminita died, she would be reborn into one of her many possible reincarnations. Many girls could have hosted the spirit of Luminita, but only one would be chosen at a time, though I have some theories that could possibly occur, if certain events were to happen. Each time one of the reincarnations died with Luminita's spirit within her, her own soul was added to the spirit, or so I have been able to gather."

"Anyway, the possible hosts of Luminita's spirit are the Chosen, the only ones who can fight the demons and the vampires. The one who currently holds the demon, and the spirit, is the Slayer." Lee shook her head, believing Thia for some miraculous reason, yet confused.

"But what does this have to do with me?" Lee asked, curious, before it struck her. "You don't mean that **I'm**..." Thia nodded solemnly.

"Yes." She said. "I, Cynthia Alyss Adelié née Brandon, am the next Watcher. And you, Briar Kylie Nerissa Winters, are the new Slayer."

~ 11 ~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer/AN: As I forgot to do this last chapter, I shall do so now. I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Twilight, or any ideas or theories you can see that come from one of those two. I do own a lot of characters and a lot of ideas, but you should be able to tell which is which.

I'm sorry I haven't updated **Of Gods And Heroes** yet, but I'm still working on the next chapter. We're almost at the good part there. My chapters are longer in this story though. Anywho, Saint Dymphna's is based off a school a few of my online friends go to in England, even though the actual format of my school is a bit less castle-y. I think that's it, so I'll see ya till… next week, I believe. Oh, and after next week, I am once again going on vacation, this time to Hilton Head, VA, Universal, and Disney. On a partially related topic, I got into Pottermore! I haven't actually gotten on to the beta site yet, but I will!

_**Chapter 2**_

Sollihull, England (Saint Dymphna's School): June 2nd, 2000

"Well, well," lee's boyfriend purred in her ear. "Not so strong now, little Miss. Slayer, are you?" Lee coughed up blood and her eyes narrowed.

"How did you know - " She started to ask.

"That you were the Slayer?" He cut in. "Every Black Romany, Werewolf, or WItch knows who you are by now, after my Grandmother, my _Puridaia_, figured it out." A giggle erupted behind him and Lee had to squint her eyes to see that it was a girl because of the growing darkness encroaching her vision.

"Can we kill her now?" The auburn-haired girl begged Lee's boyfriend, lustily eyeing Lee. "I want to kill her Matty." He put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Of course, my little Vanessa." He said. "But kill her slowly." He started to leave, but stopped and turned back to Lee. "Oh, my love, you should know that we will be killing your Watcher after you and then exorcising that pesky little demon of yours." Lee gathered up the little strength she had, and spat at his feet, so that the floor and his shoes were now dotted with her spit and blood.

"I'm not your love, Matteo Thompson." She whispered. "Not after this." Vanessa giggled and slapped her.

"Naughty girl," she said, wagging her finger in front of Lee's face. "Don't be mean to poor Matty." Matt nodded to her.

"I'll leave you to it, Nessa." He said. "But hurry, or you won't get any of the Watcher." Nessa smiled sadistically at him as he left the room quietly, stealing out the trapdoor in the room next door, and slowly started walking towards the library. Nessa turned back to Lee when she heard Matt's footsteps grow very soft.

"This is for my poor brother," she whispered into Lee's ear, sprinkling a maroon powder over Lee's head as she chanted. "Chem mai departe strămoşii mei. Te implor, de dragul de fratele meu, un rom sărac ca voi, pentru a se răzbuna pe această femeie care şi-a trădat el şi popoarele noastre. Fac apel să te umple plămânii ei cu sânge a popoarelor noastre. Las-o să moară lent de răzbunare noastre. Aşa cum se spune, asa ca sa fie!" (That means "I call forth my ancestors. I beg thee, for the sake of my brother, a poor romany like yourselves, to wreak vengeance upon this woman who has betrayed him and our peoples. I call thee forth to fill her lungs with the blood of our peoples. Let her die slowly for our revenge. As it is said, so mote it be!") Nessa sat back after she finished the spell and watched Lee for the affects, a cruel smile covering her face. Two agonizing stabs were felt in Lee's chest, though no cut was made, inside or out, nor was any knife seen. Lee closed her eyes as she felt her lungs begin to fill with blood that she could somehow tell was not her own. "Bye-bye." Nessa whispered to Lee. Lee snapped open her eyes to dimly see Nessa walking away, presumably to join Matt, as Lee's vision blurred once more, then turned black, as she knew no more.

Two minutes later

"Lee?" Tarragon called as she climbed through the trapdoor to the basement of Saint Dymphna's in an attempt to find her friend. "Where are you?" She quickly looked around the first chamber and, seeing nothing, hurried to the second. There, she saw her fried, looking for all the world unconscious, tied up to a wooden chair with shackles, though the key was on a hook on the wall.

"Lee?" Tarragon asked more urgently, scrambling toward her only friend. She carefully took two of her fingers and pressed them to an artery on Lee's throat. She counted out sixty seconds, but never felt a pulse. With tears in her eyes, Tarragon checked for any signs of what could have possibly happened to her friend.

There were no visible cuts on her body and there seemed to be no fractures in her bones. There wasn't a circle of bruises around her neck. Everything seemed regular, until Tarragon opened Lee's mouth. The minute she did so, a dribble of blood poured out, staining Lee's pallid cheek.

"Bloody hell!" Tarragon said to herself. "It's probably from her lungs, though it does look like she had a few teeth knocked out." So Tarragon went behind her friend and reached around her, before making a a fist and pulling it towards her, completing the Heimlich maneuver. As she did this, a small fountain of blood poured onto the floor. Tarragon continued this for around three minutes. until no more blood came. Then, she grabbed the key from the hook on the wall, unlocked the chains that held Lee, and lay her on a patch of clean ground, before lowering her mouth to Lee's and trying mouth to mouth resuscitation. After two minutes of this, Tarragon felt a heart flutter beneath her and a breath escape Lee's lips. She stopped and sat up as she waited with baited breath for Lee to wake up. Lee's eyes fluttered and she coughed as she sat up, a bit of blood coming out. Her silvery-green-gray eyes darted around till they rested on Tarragon.

"Tarry?" She asked quietly, as she tried to stand.

"Yeah," Tarragon said, making her sit.

"I was dead." Lee said. Tarry nodded sadly. Lee slumped on the floor/ Then, she remembered and sat up quickly.

"No!" She yelled, as she stood up and ran towards the door, Tarragon hot on her heels.

"What's going on, Lee?" Tarragon asked as they raced through the halls of the school. Before they got to the library, Lee turned and stared at Tarragon.

"Tarry," she said. "You probably won't understand anything that'll be going on. You can come with me, if you want to. Just don't do anything... stupid." She turned before Tarragon could promise, walked briskly to the double doors of the library, and burst in to find Nesssa and Matt crouched over Thia's unconscious and bleeding naked body. A fiery aura of anger surrounded Lee as she glared at the two gaping Black Romany Witches.

"But Nessa killed you." Matt stammered. Lee smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"I came back." She said. "And you _will_ regret **ever** messing with me." An eerie wind flew through her hair as a light-weight armor, like those old women warriors of tribes of England would wear, materialized around her and a razor-sharp sword appeared in her hand, three daggers at her belt.

"Nessa," Matt roared. "Go deal with her. I'll finish up with this Watcher." He tubed back to Thia as Nessa nodded eagerly, picking up some weapons that lay on the ground. She eagerly twirled a mace and lunged at Lee with all her might. Lee was able to fend off Nessa's feeble attacks.

While this happened, Tarragon watched horrified from the door as the boy she believed to be Lee's boyfriend took a knife from the ground and mumbled some words under his breath before taking the knife and carving a hole in Ms. Adelié's chest. He put the dagger down and plunged his hand into the open wound. Ms. Adelié woke for a moment as she gasped, her eyes wide, before the boy smiled sadistically and pulled something out of her chest, at which her eyes fluttered closed and she went limp. In horror, Tarragon realized that it was Ms. Adelié's heart. This boy couldn't be Lee's boyfriend. He threw down the bloody heart, grabbed the bloody knife with his bloody hand, and stood up before throwing the knife towards the still-fighting Lee with the blade out so that it would pierce her heart.

In that second, Tarragon knew what she had to do. It didn't matter to the world's future if she died, but if Lee died again, well, Tarragon could tell that something bad would happen, even if she didn't know what. Tarragon threw herself in the dagger's path at the last moment and with a thud it landed a little off her heart. A searing, fiery pain spread through her body moments later and she crumbled to the ground, seeing only pain. Lee heard the thud from behind her and had disarmed Nessa a second before turning to see her only friend on the floor with a knife, no doubt poisoned, sticking out from her chest, Matt standing over her with an evil smirk on his handsome face. Lee glanced at where her Watcher had been a moment before. She saw her Watcher laying still, her bloody heart on the floor next to her. With a guttural screech, Lee turned to Nessa and brought her sword down. With one swift movement, Nessa's head lay on the floor, it's eyes open wide with perpetual shock. Nessa's body toppled to the floor and Lee turned to Matt a strange gleam in her eyes. He hesitated, backing away from Lee.

"Now Lee," he stammered, "You don't want to kill me. You love me." He backed up into a bookcase and stood, cowering, against it. Lee's eyes turned cold as she dropped her sword. Matt let out a breath and closed his eyes, but reopened them when he heard the keen sound of metal sliding on metal.

"You honestly believe," Lee spat out as she twirled a dagger in each hand. "That I'd let you live after what you've done to Thia and Tarry? I know there's poison on that knife you used on Tarry. What is it?" She glared at him as he gazed at her with his mouth wide open. She'd been wary, even when she thought she loved him. He didn't know the full extent of her anger. She targeted his throat perfectly, and visibly, before saying one word. "Speak."

"It's the venom of the Diem Sanguius." He explained. Lee almost dropped her dagger.

"Day Vampire," She breathed. "How'd you get it? It's so hard to identify!" He had the guts to smirk at her.

"I have my sources." He drawled. "But you have bigger things to worry about. Your friend is turning to a Diem Sanguius at this very moment and I wouldn't want to be around a newborn, even if I was the Slayer." A sick look passed over Lee's face, though she sheathed her knifes and turned her back on Matt so she could examine Tarry. Matt let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Only to feel one knife land in his throat, another near his heart. He opened his eyes with the last bit of strength to see Lee standing with fiery eyes.

"Die bastard." She spat as he finally did and his corpse hit the floor with a thump. Paying no attention to the blood pooling around the bodies scattering the room, Lee walked over to Tarragon.

"Tarry," she whispered, cradling her friends head in her lap as Tarragon whimpered in pain. "I don't know if you can her me, but I'll explain as best I can in the hour we have. In every generation, there's a girl that's born to fight the demons and vampires. She's the Slayer. That's me. Each Slayer has a Watcher. Thia was mine. There are many kinds of demons, but only two kinds of vampires: day and night. Most Night Vampires are true demons. Very much like the vampires of Hollywood, they are soulless and inherently evil. A few, though, have souls, as they have been given them by the Powers that Be or the Romany, Gypsies. The other kind has a choice. They are Day Vampires, as they can go out in sunlight, though they "sparkle", and they are virtually indestructible, except to fire. They can either drink animal blood or human blood. When they drink animal blood, their soul remains, or are returned to them whole. When they drink human blood, their soul is suppressed and buried, though their souls can be resurfaced by drinking animal blood for long periods of time. You are turning into a Diem Sanguius, a day vampire. I'll take you to the Black Forest, which is about 11 hours away from here, and I'll leave you there with a bag of money, a phone, some clothes, new identification and information on where to get more in almost every country of the world, and a letter explaining all of this. You can hunt animals, contact me, and get ready to rejoin human society. When you are, I'll come by and help you out. Call me when you want to know more. You're new name is Tarry Sheff. Call me as soon as possible. Good Luck, Tarry."

Lee stood up from her position by Tarry's side and hurried around the library and Thia's quarters, quickly packing bags of stuff for Tarry and herself. She stopped by Matt's corpse, fished his key out of his pocket, and promised to visit his house to steal some stuff later. She then carefully knelt by Thia's side. She finally let a tear fall down her face.

"I'm sorry Thia," Lee whispered. "I failed you. I died. A new Slayer will have been called and I'll disappear from sight, though I'll still battle evil. Our hypothesis was right. I can feel what the new Slayer feels right now. She seems like such an innocent, naïve girl. I feel bad for her. But I'll watch her from afar. I'm leaving the country, after stealing all of Matt's things. He owes me after what he did to you and Tarry. I think I'll head to the France or Australia. I always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower and the Great Barrier Reef. Then, I think I'll go to the US, maybe NYC. I've always wanted to see NYC. I'm sorry I failed you Thia, but I won't fail anyone ever again." Lee kissed Thia's clammy forehead and unclasped the necklace Thia wore around her neck to symbolize her heritage. She had said to Lee that if she ever died, she wanted Lee to have it. She had called Lee the daughter she never thought she would be able to have. Lee clasped the necklace around her own neck before standing up and returning to her task of packing all Thia's private collections and clothes.

Finally, she was done and she tiptoed out the back of the library and put the bags in Thia's backup car. Lee then grabbed the weapons from their cases and tossed them in too. With a quick wave of her hand, Lee's clothes returned to normal, though a twinge of guilt was felt within her as she remembered her promise to Thia that she wouldn't study the Wiccan Arts as Thia did. She had broken that promise, and had done so, studying them almost to the extent Thia had. In a few years, Lee bet that she could be the Grand Master of her own Coven. She looked down at her clothes to make sure that they were regular and mostly bloodless, and that her sword and daggers had turned into accessories. Lee carefully put them back into their proper places, before picking up the whimpering Tarry and putting her in the car. Lee quickly started the car and drove off before anyone could awaken. Within less than 5 hours, she had crossed the channel into France, where she continued to drive towards Germany and its legendary Black Forest. Around 8 or so hours later, she arrived in a remote part of the Black Forest, thanks to Thia's lovely, extremely expensive, Ranger Rover Sport. She carefully took Tarry's bags out of the trunk and lay them in a clearing before she got Tarry and lay her there too, so she could complete the 2 or so more days of the transformation.

"Shh," Lee whispered to a whimpering Tarry as she tucked a strand of Tarry's night black hair behind her ear. "Everything will be okay." Lee kissed Tarry once on the forehead before getting back into her car and setting off to her new life in France as Briar Kylie Nerissa Adelié, orphan, heiress, and Wicca.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while, writing is slow and I had no access to a computer in Disney or Universal. BTW, Potterworld is awesome. Anywhom, I don't own Buffy or Twilight or anything that resembles that. I do own some (many) of the characters. Sorry if they're Mary-Sue like, I tried my best. Now welcome, to the creation of the fourth slayer.

_**Chapter 3**_

**Just outside of Sekiu, Washington (Hoko River State Park): April 14, 2003**

"Take that, bloody stupid Noct." Lee screeched as she staked the vampire that dared tried to get his teeth in her to drain her, maybe even turn her. The sound of clapping came from behind her and Lee whipped around to find a red-haired teenage girl, only a year or two younger than herself, who looked eerily similar to Matteo, standing there, her hands clasped together.

"Brava! Well done!" The girl said as she stepped towards Lee. Lee took a step away from her and grabbed one of her daggers out of her belt, still in her now-termed 'Slaying gear.'

"Who are you and what do you want?" Lee asked, a firm grip on her dagger. The girl tossed her long, flame-red hair and laughed.

"I am Sienna Thompson." The girl said, spitting at Lee, before raising a single hand towards the Slayer. "And this is what you get for murdering my only brother and one of my sisters." She shot a curvy, blood-red spell at Lee: the thing that would finally, after nine years of waiting, end Lee's life. Right then, Lee realized that this was Matteo's sister. _Wonderful. Now I've been killed by two of my ex's sisters,_ Lee thought grimly, _and this girl said that there's still more to come... if I survive. _But no one would snatch her from Death's claws this time around. Darkness encroached upon her and she fell to the ground, un-breathing and still, as Sienna threw back her flaming locks and laughed into the night. -

Within a few minutes, Lee awoke upon a clear, glass floor. She stood up slowly and realized that she wasn't in any pain, as she assumed the after-effects of the spell would cause, if she survived. She looked further upwards and saw three glass thrones seated on a dais a bit above and in front of her. A red-haired child occupied one, a raven-haired, middle-aged woman sat in the second, and an old, greying man was held in the third.

"Briar Kylie Nerissa Winters-Adelié." The woman said. "You are dead." Lee nodded her head slowly.

"I figured that." She said, then paused. "I wonder..." She closed her eyes in concentration and felt for her bond with the Slayer that had just been called in her place, if one had. The agony and despair that echoed through their connection made Lee gasp and fall to the ground, holding her sides together with her own hands, trying to keep from falling apart.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" The old man cackled. "Yes, your newest Sister will have so many hardships to go through. Overcoming her current state will certainly be the hardest." Lee looked closer at the bond with the newest Slayer, classifying it's strength. It was almost as strong, if not as strong, as her bond with her 'Sister' Buffy, and it was stronger than her bond with the other Slayer, Kendra, who was only a 'Best Friend' quality at this time.

"Please." Lee begged, getting down on her knees, almost praying to the three in front of her. "Please let me go back. You have to let me return. I **need** to help this new Slayer."

"Why?" The child asked. "You didn't help Elizabeth." It too a moment for Lee to realize they were talking about Buffy.

"Buffy hasn't needed my help yet, not like Is does." Lee said. "If she was ever in this much pain, I would go to her too." The woman smiled at her.

"I understand, child." The woman said. "As the Powers, we too have to choose who to help carefully." She turned to the old man. "Kronos, what have you seen?" The man cackled a laugh that made Lee's back shiver.

"The Slayer will become a weapon indeed." The man rasped. "So much anger, and she is only your age, Briar. She will eventually tip the scales too far to good and the balance will be disrupted. But if Briar goes back..." He put a craggy finger on his dry lips. "It might work out for the better." The woman nodded.

"Let us vote." The woman said, before turning to Kronos. "What do you think, Kronos?"

"I say let her." Kronos said. "It'll turn out for the better in most situations if she returns." The woman turned to the child. He bounced up and down in his seat, downy red curls that sat on his head jumping with him.

"Let her go," he said. "It'll be so much fun this way!" The woman rolled her eyes.

"Such a child, Mercury." The woman said. "Yet I agree. If we let her go back, love will prevail and the task we have been charged with as deities will be fulfilled for longer. The balance will be maintained." The old man rolled his eyes.

"You're such a sucker for love, Amor." Kronos muttered. Amor glared at him.

"Oh hush Kronos," she said, "we all know you love a good happy ending as much as the next deity." She then turned to Lee. Now Briar, the new Slayer is Isabella Marie Swan, but I doubt she'll want to keep her name or look after what's been done to her."

"What?" Lee demanded, "What the bloody hell could haven been bad enough to make her feel _that_?" Amor spoke one word, yet it told it all.

"Love." Lee immediately understood, as close as anyone could at least. She too, after her rightful anger, mourned Matteo, even if she didn't truly love him, nor he her.

"Listen," Mercury said, leaning forward to Lee. "Isabella lives in Forks, Washington. Your body lies not far from there, truth be told. Go there and console her." Lee nodded to the god that she understood and would follow his instructions.

"She was left by her boyfriend and his family, but they all still love her. The boy believes he left for her own good and safety: the family believes she wanted them to leave, or so the boy led them to believe. The boy left her alone in the forest after saying he didn't love her or want her." Kronos said. Lee nodded to him, feeling bad for Isabella yet cursing the boy who dare hurt her sister slayer. She promised herself then and there that the boy would be punished, even if Isabella forgave him.

"We'll send you back now, and when you awake, you shall be among friends." Amor told Lee before waving her hand. Lee immediately felt the scene lighten around her and the world drifting away, but she clearly heard Kronos' call.

"Oh, and Briar?" He said. "You ought to know that her boyfriend and his family are Diem Sangui. And her best friends, at the moment, are Homini Lupus, Lupine Shapeshifters." Lee could almost see his smirk, except for the fact that all she could see was white.

"Curse you Kronos!" She screamed as the whole world spun and she blacked out for the second time in a day.

"She's waking up!" Lee heard a voice yell.

"But she was dead!" A familiar voice yelled back. Lee internally smiled as she opened her eyes to see the face of her still good friend, Tarragon Cook.

"Was being the operative word, Tarry." Lee said sarcastically. "Now can you please help me up before squeezing me to death?" Tarry quickly helped her up, before squealing and hugging the stuffing out of Lee.

"You're alive!" Tarragon squealed again into Lee's hair.

"How'd you manage to go against death a second time?" Someone asked from the shadows. The person stepped out to reveal a gorgeous, long black haired Asian woman with calculating, yet smiling, topaz eyes. "I am Zoë Lehigh." She said. "Or that's what Tarry-chan named me. I don't remember anything from my life before, except that I was a vegetarian then too." Lee gave Tarry a pointed look, but Tarry threw her hands up in innocence.

"I found her as one of us." Tarry explained. "It wasn't me that turned her." Lee nodded and sighed.

"I asked the Powers That Be for a second, well third, chance." Lee said. Tarry gasped, though Zoë looked confused.

"You saw them?" Tarry asked. Lee nodded.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on? After all, I was the one who killed the crazy red-headed bitch." Zoë screamed. Lee turned to her, surprised.

"You killed Sienna Thompson?" She asked incredulously. Zoë shrugged before flashing a smile.

"It was easy." She said. "She hurt Briar-chan." Lee smiled at her before turning to Tarry who was looking at Zoë with newfound respect.

"You mean that was..." Tarry started.

"Matty's other sister?" Lee finished, nodding. "Yupsters. My ex-boyfriend's family just loves to kill me. Or attempt to." Tarry rolled her eyes, while Zoë growled. Lee raised an eyebrow at her and Zoë had the decency to look a bit humbled.

"I don't know why I feel so protective of you, Briar-chan." Zoë said, remnants of her long-forgotten accent surfacing. "I just feel a... kindred spirit with you." Tarry laughed and put an arm over Zoë's shoulder.

"Welcome to the club, Zo." Tarry smiled. "Now let's go get Lee's bags and go on whatever half-arsed mission she has for us today." She turned back to Lee. "You do have a mission for us, right Lee?" Lee sighed, smiled, and nodded.

"C'mon gals," Lee said, dusting her pants off and walking towards the tree where she had hidden her bags deep within the forest. "I need you to help me get to Forks, and find the newest Slayer." Lee disappeared into the woods and Zoë and Tarragon shared a look before following Lee to whatever adventure she had in store for them next.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that seems remotely akin to Twilight or Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV and Movie). I do own a handful of characters, though maybe it's more like halfway own them...

A/N: I'M BACK! I'm sorry it's taken so long for me too update, I just got back to school after a very long vacation and have been extremely busy since then. I'm up to the fourth season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and I gotta say it's nowhere near as good as the first three. My friend stopped watching after the second season because she thought it went bad then. I think it got bad because Angel left. (Sorry all Spuffy or Biley or any other Buffy pairing!) So you can probably guess what's going to happen in the future of this story, though not completely *smirk*. Getting back to the point. I'll try to update this story every other week and my other story every other week, but I might not be able to sometimes. Read my other story too if you like this one. It's AU HP OOTP with a lot of OC's and OOCishness. P.S. I just watched Once More, With Feeling, and I have officially become obsessed. R&R!

Chapter 4

Just outside of Sekiu, Washington (Hoko River State Park): April 14 2003

"Take that, bloody stupid Noct." Lee screeched as she staked the vampire that dared tried to get his teeth in her to drain her, maybe even turn her. The sound of clapping came from behind her and Lee whipped around to find a red-haired teenage girl, only a year or two younger than herself, who looked eerily similar to Matteo, standing there, her hands clasped together.

"Brava! Well done!" The girl said as she stepped towards Lee. Lee took a step away from her and grabbed one of her daggers out of her belt, still in her now-termed 'Slaying gear.'

"Who are you and what do you want?" Lee asked, a firm grip on her dagger. The girl tossed her long, flame-red hair and laughed.

"I am Sienna Thompson." The girl said, spitting at Lee, before raising a single hand towards the Slayer. "And this is what you get for murdering my only brother and one of my sisters." She shot a curvy, blood-red spell at Lee: the thing that would finally, after nine years of waiting, end Lee's life. Right then, Lee realized that this was Matteo's sister. Wonderful. Now I've been killed by two of my ex's sisters, Lee thought grimly, and this girl said that there's still more to come... if I survive. But no one would snatch her from Death's claws this time around. Darkness encroached upon her and she fell to the ground, un-breathing and still, as Sienna threw back her flaming locks and laughed into the night. -

Within a few minutes, Lee awoke upon a clear, glass floor. She stood up slowly and realized that she wasn't in any pain, as she assumed the after-effects of the spell would cause, if she survived. She looked further upwards and saw three glass thrones seated on a dais a bit above and in front of her. A red-haired child occupied one, a raven-haired, middle-aged woman sat in the second, and an old, greying man was held in the third.

"Briar Kylie Nerissa Winters-Adelié." The woman said. "You are dead." Lee nodded her head slowly.

"I figured that." She said, then paused. "I wonder..." She closed her eyes in concentration and felt for her bond with the Slayer that had just been called in her place, if one had. The agony and despair that echoed through their connection made Lee gasp and fall to the ground, holding her sides together with her own hands, trying to keep from falling apart.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" The old man cackled. "Yes, your newest Sister will have so many hardships to go through. Overcoming her current state will certainly be the hardest." Lee looked closer at the bond with the newest Slayer, classifying it's strength. It was almost as strong, if not as strong, as her bond with her 'Sister' Buffy, and it was stronger than her bond with the other Slayer, Kendra, who was only a 'Best Friend' quality at this time.

"Please." Lee begged, getting down on her knees, almost praying to the three in front of her. "Please let me go back. You have to let me return. I need to help this new Slayer."

"Why?" The child asked. "You didn't help Elizabeth." It too a moment for Lee to realize they were talking about Buffy.

"Buffy hasn't needed my help yet, not like Is does." Lee said. "If she was ever in this much pain, I would go to her too." The woman smiled at her.

"I understand, child." The woman said. "As the Powers, we too have to choose who to help carefully." She turned to the old man. "Kronos, what have you seen?" The man cackled a laugh that made Lee's back shiver.

"The Slayer will become a weapon indeed." The man rasped. "So much anger, and she is only your age, Briar. She will eventually tip the scales too far to good and the balance will be disrupted. But if Briar goes back..." He put a craggy finger on his dry lips. "It might work out for the better." The woman nodded.

"Let us vote." The woman said, before turning to Kronos. "What do you think, Kronos?"

"I say let her." Kronos said. "It'll turn out for the better in most situations if she returns." The woman turned to the child. He bounced up and down in his seat, downy red curls that sat on his head jumping with him.

"Let her go," he said. "It'll be so much fun this way!" The woman rolled her eyes.

"Such a child, Mercury." The woman said. "Yet I agree. If we let her go back, love will prevail and the task we have been charged with as deities will be fulfilled for longer. The balance will be maintained." The old man rolled his eyes.

"You're such a sucker for love, Amor." Kronos muttered. Amor glared at him.

"Oh hush Kronos," she said, "we all know you love a good happy ending as much as the next deity." She then turned to Lee. Now Briar, the new Slayer is Isabella Marie Swan, but I doubt she'll want to keep her name or look after what's been done to her."

"What?" Lee demanded, "What the bloody hell could haven been bad enough to make her feel that?" Amor spoke one word, yet it told it all.

"Love." Lee immediately understood, as close as anyone could at least. She too, after her rightful anger, mourned Matteo, even if she didn't truly love him, nor he her.

"Listen," Mercury said, leaning forward to Lee. "Isabella lives in Forks, Washington. Your body lies not far from there, truth be told. Go there and console her." Lee nodded to the god that she understood and would follow his instructions.

"She was left by her boyfriend and his family, but they all still love her. The boy believes he left for her own good and safety: the family believes she wanted them to leave, or so the boy led them to believe. The boy left her alone in the forest after saying he didn't love her or want her." Kronos said. Lee nodded to him, feeling bad for Isabella yet cursing the boy who dare hurt her sister slayer. She promised herself then and there that the boy would be punished, even if Isabella forgave him.

"We'll send you back now, and when you awake, you shall be among friends." Amor told Lee before waving her hand. Lee immediately felt the scene lighten around her and the world drifting away, but she clearly heard Kronos' call.

"Oh, and Briar?" He said. "You ought to know that her boyfriend and his family are Diem Sangui. And her best friends, at the moment, are Homini Lupus, Lupine Shapeshifters." Lee could almost see his smirk, except for the fact that all she could see was white.

"Curse you Kronos!" She screamed as the whole world spun and she blacked out for the second time in a day.

"She's waking up!" Lee heard a voice yell.

"But she was dead!" A familiar voice yelled back. Lee internally smiled as she opened her eyes to see the face of her still good friend, Tarragon Cook.

"Was being the operative word, Tarry." Lee said sarcastically. "Now can you please help me up before squeezing me to death?" Tarry quickly helped her up, before squealing and hugging the stuffing out of Lee.

"You're alive!" Tarragon squealed again into Lee's hair.

"How'd you manage to go against death a second time?" Someone asked from the shadows. The person stepped out to reveal a gorgeous, long black haired Asian woman with calculating, yet smiling, topaz eyes. "I am Zoë Lehigh." She said. "Or that's what Tarry-chan named me. I don't remember anything from my life before, except that I was a vegetarian then too." Lee gave Tarry a pointed look, but Tarry threw her hands up in innocence.

"I found her as one of us." Tarry explained. "It wasn't me that turned her." Lee nodded and sighed.

"I asked the Powers That Be for a second, well third, chance." Lee said. Tarry gasped, though Zoë looked confused.

"You saw them?" Tarry asked. Lee nodded.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on? After all, I was the one who killed the crazy red-headed bitch." Zoë screamed. Lee turned to her, surprised.

"You killed Sienna Thompson?" She asked incredulously. Zoë shrugged before flashing a smile. "It was easy." She said. "She hurt Briar-chan." Lee smiled at her before turning to Tarry who was looking at Zoë with newfound respect.

"You mean that was..." Tarry started.

"Matty's other sister?" Lee finished, nodding. "Yupsters. My ex-boyfriend's family just loves to kill me. Or attempt to." Tarry rolled her eyes, while Zoë growled. Lee raised an eyebrow at her and Zoë had the decency to look a bit humbled.

"I don't know why I feel so protective of you, Briar-chan." Zoë said, remnants of her long-forgotten accent surfacing. "I just feel a... kindred spirit with you." Tarry laughed and put an arm over Zoë's shoulder.

"Welcome to the club, Zo." Tarry smiled. "Now let's go get Lee's bags and go on whatever half-arsed mission she has for us today." She turned back to Lee. "You do have a mission for us, right Lee?" Lee sighed, smiled, and nodded.

"C'mon gals," Lee said, dusting her pants off and walking towards the tree where she had hidden her bags deep within the forest. "I need you to help me get to Forks, and find the newest Slayer." Lee disappeared into the woods and Zoë and Tarragon shared a look before following Lee to whatever adventure she had in store for them next.

***cue music* What a lot of fun, you guys have been real swell. And there's not a one who can say this ended well. All those secrets you've been concealing. Say you're happy now - once more, with feeling. Well I gotta run. See you all in Hell! *music fades out* **(I love this reprise, plus it gives you a bit of a clue for the future of this story. *wink wink*!)


End file.
